Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover structure of an internal combustion engine for a motorcycle.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a cover structure in which cooling water pipes of an internal combustion engine are covered with a pipe cover provided integrally with a sprocket cover (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-51077). In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-51077, two cooling water pipes are aligned in the front-and-rear direction.